


Aftermath & Reconnection

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, DON'T MATTER WHO'S DICK IS WHERE, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Lube, M/M, Missing Scene, Safe Sex is Sexy, Switch Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Switch Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, THEY'RE BOTH SWITCHES DAMMIT, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: After Merrick but before the pub, Joe wakes up in the middle of the night, Nicky knows what he needs and gives it to him.UPDATED BECAUSE SAFE SEX IS SEXY!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Aftermath & Reconnection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TOG fic, I've seen the movie like 5 times, never read the comics. I apologize if this seems OOC for our fave couple but the affirmation of life after death/near-death is a big thing for me so I figured after all they went through they'd need to reconnect. UPDATED BECAUSE SAFE SEX IS SEXY!

It's not long after Merrick, before the bar, they're back at a safe house, one they know for certain no one knows about. Big enough for privacy, small enough to go unnoticed. Joe jolts awake in the middle of the night, Nicky wrapped in his arms as always.

“Nicolo, _wake up_.” He murmurs in soft Italian, his lover, husband, everything stirs slowly.

“ _I'm here._ ” he replies, as he had in the van, “ _What's wrong?_ ”

“ _Nothing, nothing is wrong my love._ ” Joe hedges, pressing closer.

“Oh, my love.” Nicky swaps to English, slowly rolls over in Joe's arm, kisses him softly. “It's okay.”

Joe falls into Nicky as his love rolls him onto his back and slides down his body. He lets himself get lost in Nicky as his beautiful man wraps his mouth around his member and works him to hardness.

He smiles as Nicky comes back up and kisses him softly. Nicky shifts and reaches for the lube and condoms they keep close. They don't 'need' them per se, they'll heal and STIs aren't an issue, but it makes things infinitely better and the clean up easier too. Joe smirks as Nicky slicks his fingers and uses them, gripping his wrist, as he works himself open. It's slow and sweet, just like everything Nicky does and Joe is utter awe, as he has been for a millennia, that Nicky just _knew_ him, knew what he needed and gave it to him. He purrs softly as Nicky pulls off his fingers, rolls the condom down his cock and positions himself right. He gasps and shudders as Nicky takes him into himself, braces his hands on his chest and begins to move.

Hundreds of years on horseback have not been lost to years riding in cars, trucks, other modes of transportation. His Nicky still moves a fluidly as he did all those years ago, his head falling back, face a mask of pleasure in the dim moonlight. Joe's hands stroke Nicky's thighs, his hips, up his abdomen, he doesn't touch Nicky's cock, doesn't need to.

Nicky lost himself in the pleasure of their lovemaking, of feeling Joe inside him, stroking him in all the right ways. He rode Joe like a prized stallion. Hard and fast and fluid. He could feel his pleasure building and with a sharp cry he hit it, dragging Joe along with him. He eyelids fluttered wildly as he tried to look at Joe, watch the ecstasy play across his dark face as he spilled into him. He sagged forward, panting harshly, Joe's arms wrapping around him immediately.

“God I love you.” Joe panted, holding him close, “You always know what I need.”

“And you always know what I need.” Nicky answered, nuzzling at his neck. “I'm here, we're here, we're safe, it's okay now.”

“Not quite.” there was a hardness in Joe's voice that Nicky knew meant things would be hard for a while, they needed to deal with Booker.

“Mmm, no, not quite, but enough for now.”

“Enough for now.” Joe agreed. “Good night my love.”

“Good night.”

Nicky shifted a bit to get comfortable, cramps in the morning would suck but they stayed pressed as close they could and if Joe rolled Nicky onto his front in a few hours time and took him like a man possessed well, Nicky couldn't find it in him to complain. This was the hardest time they'd had in a while, that need for connection, to reaffirm that the were alive, together, whole, it was more important than sleep. They could sleep later.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments are necessary but appreciated.


End file.
